This invention is directed to a computerized system and method for online calibration of digital images and, more particularly, to a computer system having the ability to transmit a color managed digital image from an originating location to a remote location so that a remote viewer can view or modify a color correct digital representation of an image.
In the printing industry, it is common for a press check to be conducted to ensure that the print run meets the specifications of the client. The purpose of a press check is to ensure that the color, type, and other appearances are satisfactory to the client. This process is very important since printing runs can be in excess of 100,000 copies. Considerable time, effort, and money are wasted if a print run of a large number of copies is made and the client subsequently rejects the quality of the copies. Traditionally, the client physically travels to the printer""s location in order to perform a press check. This requires that the client spend time and money, as well as, requires the client and the printer to coordinate the session so that neither party will wait on the other. When a print job necessitates multiple runs, the print check process is performed prior to each run requiring a waiting period between press checks. Since a run of 40,000 copies may require hours, the client must wait for the run to be completed before the client is able to perform a press check on a second run. Since most clients are designers whose time is at a premium, there are significant inefficiencies in the present system that much attention should be directed. Once the designer does meet with the printer, the proof is run, physical charges are made to the proof and the proper adjustments to the printing machine are made according to the changes by the designer. Again, a proof is produced and the process is repeated. According to this method, there are several physical proofs that have physical notations showing the changes by the designer for each iteration of proofs. By reviewing each physical proof in order of their creation, a history of the changes or modifications can be viewed. This benefit should be included with attempts to correct the inefficiencies of the present procedures above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a proofing system that alleviates the need for the client to physically travel to the printer""s location.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a press proofing system that allows the client to view a color corrected digital image from the convenience of the client""s location.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote proof system that can record the iterations of a press check session to record the various changes or modifications to the image.
The above objectives are achieved by providing a press proofing system for providing a color managed digital image from an originating site to a remote site for viewing by a viewer comprising: an image server having a computer readable medium; a network connection for allowing communications between the image server and a network; at least one processor contained within the image server in communication with the computer readable medium; a set of computer readable instructions contained within the computer readable medium, that when executed by the processor, to perform the steps of creating a first set of digital information representing a first digital image, receiving modification instructions for creating a second set of digital information representing a second digital image reflecting modifications to the first digital image, and allowing the viewer to view the differences between the first set of digital information and the second set of digital information so that the viewer is provided with the history of modifications. Additionally, the invention can include instructions for formatting the first set of digital information into a plurality of layers of differing resolutions so that each layer can be transmitted to the remote site based upon the viewer""s requested magnification to efficiently and quickly allow the viewer to view the first or second digital image. The set of computer readable instructions can include compression instructions for compressing the first or second set of digital information within at least one of the layers so that storage of the layers requires less space within the computer readable medium. Each layer can contain at least one tile. Further, the invention can include a set of output color space information embodied within the computer readable medium representing the color space of the output device; and, a set of computer readable gamut instructions for calculating the digital image color space of the second digital image, comparing the digital image color space with the set of output color space information, determining whether the digital image color space falls within the output color space, and providing the results of the determination to show whether the output device will reproduce the colors of the digital image. The results of the determination can also be presented in a graphical format.
The set of computer readable instructions can also include receiving instructions for receiving output device color profile information, modifying the first or second set of digital information according to the output device color profile information so that the first or second set of digital information emulates changes to the output device were changes to be made to the output device""s properties. The invention can also have a video camera that can be connected to the image server; and, a set of video instructions contained within the computer readable medium to captured video information via the video camera for transmission to the remote site. The video instructions, whether at the server or remote site, can include instructions for storing the video image within the computer readable medium. Additionally, a microphone can be connected to the image server or remote site. A set of audio instructions can be contained within the computer readable medium of the image server or remote site that capture audio information via the microphone for transmission to the remote site. The audio instructions can include instructions for storing the audio information within the computer readable medium.
This invention can also include a first color calibrated monitor connected to the image server for displaying a first digital image represented by a first set of digital information; at least one remote terminal having a computer readable medium connected to the network for transmitting image requests to the image server and receiving responses from the image server; a second color calibrated monitor connected to the remote computer for allowing digital images viewed on the first and second monitors to be color matched within a predetermined tolerance and a set of computer readable image server instructions being stored within the computer readable medium of the image server for displaying the first digital image on the first color calibrated monitor from at least a portion of the first set of digital information, transmitting at least a portion of the first set of digital information to the remote site for viewing, receiving modification instructions for creating a second set of digital information representing a second digital image reflecting modifications to the first digital image; and transmitting at least a portion of the second set of digital information to the remote site for viewing.
Additionally, the invention can include a set of computer readable remote instructions stored within the computer readable medium of the remote computer for sending an image request to the image server; receiving at least a portion of the first set of digital information representing the requested resolution, and displaying a digital image on the second color calibrated monitor based upon the portion of the first set of digital information so that the displayed image is color matched within a predetermined tolerances of the digital image displayed on the first monitor. A set of computer readable remote instructions stored within the computer readable medium for receiving at least a portion of the second set of digital information representing the requested resolution, and displaying the second digital image on the second color calibrated monitor based upon the portion of the second set of digital information so that the displayed image is color matched within predetermined tolerances of the digital image displayed on the first monitor can be included. The remote instructions can include decompression instructions for decompressing the transmitted digital information in the compressed format.